Projecting an image from a user equipment device onto an external screen may typically be performed by reflecting a light beam at a particular frequency in the X and Y directions. The light beam may be emitted using a number of lasers or diodes and may be scanned/modulated by a scanning mirror for external projection. For example, in the case of 1D scanners, the scanner may include a first beam director driven to scan the output beam along a single axis and a second beam director driven to scan the output beam in a second axis. In such a system, both scanners are referred to as a scanner. In the case of a 2D scanner, the scanner is driven to scan the output beam along a plurality of axes to sequentially illuminate pixels in the field of view to produce the projected image.
A scanned beam projector comprising MEMS based engine or the like may have difficulty feeding the beam onto the scan engine and out into the image plane without changing the scan cone by an undesirable amount, adding distortion to the image, and/or changing the polarization state of the input beam without costly polarization coatings. Typically, MEMS based scanning projectors may employ reflective fold mirrors to direct the beam to be scanned off axis from the scanning element of the scan engine, which may result in undesirable polarization rotation. Alternatively, a beam splitter may be employed on axis to address such scanning distortion, however such an arrangement may result in undesirable stray light image artifacts.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.